Perfect imperfections
by wilsonstories
Summary: Some happy Will and Sonny scenes.


**To set the scene: in this fic they are boyfriends, not yet married and no baby.**

**Sonny's POV**

The view is absolutely stunning. The dark sky seems threatening and the strange silence tells of a storm that is coming our way. I have opened the curtains of our bedroom and am standing near the window to enjoy the changes in the sky. The clock tells me it is two in the morning and Will's even breathing shows he is sleeping. It only takes a little while for the first raindrops to tick against the window and soon I hear the first bit of thunder, still miles away from us. The lightning is weak and quite some time after the thunder, so I know it will take a while for it to come our way. I turn around when I hear Will stir, but he is still sound asleep. Fifteen minutes later the sky seems electric and the white lines of lightning keep me fascinated. The dark grumbling of the sky adds to the atmosphere of threat and for some reason I love it.

"Sonny…"

My eyes remain focussed on the sky and I gesture to the window:

"Come and see this…"

"No."

Another burst of lightning colours the sky and the lines are very clearly visible.

"Wow."

"Sonny."

This time I turn around and I smile:

"Yeah?"

"Please close the curtain and come back to bed."

"I will… when the storm has passed… this is fascinating…"

The thunder cracks again and at the same time the lightning comes down.

"Sonny, I am not kidding…"

"What?"

"Come here."

I turn around slightly irritated, but the moment I see his face lighted by some more lightning outside, I can see the fear in his eyes. I walk towards the bed and frown:

"You OK?"

He nods but it isn't very convincing. He gestures to the curtains and almost whispers:

"Please close it…"

I do as he asks and then slide between the sheets. He lies down and closes his eyes again while I look at his handsome face for a little while. The moment some more thunder rumbles through the air I see him cringe and hide under the covers just a little bit further. I shuffle close to him and the moment I put my hand on his hip I can feel how his body shakes ever so slightly.

"Will…"

"Hmmm."

He doesn't open his eyes and I squeeze his hip while I repeat his name. This time he reluctantly looks at me and despite the darkness in the room I know his cheeks are covered in red.

"You are shaking…"

"I'm a bit cold."

I sit up and reach for a light to immediately see that I was right about the red cheeks. He sighs and tries to ignore everything:

"Sonny, common, let's turn that light off and go back to sleep…"

The thunder is slowly fading away but every now and again we can still hear it. Right now is one of those moments and I watch while he pushes his face in his pillow. I push his shoulder until he is half on his back, and then I wait until his blue eyes find mine. We look at each other for a while and have a wordless conversation. Eventually he surrenders:

"OK, you're right… I am afraid of thunder and lightning… sue me…"

His eyes move away from mine and I softly ask:

"Why didn't you tell me…?"

He shrugs and curls back into his previous position while mumbling:

"Can we just forget about it?"

I shake my head and push him on his back again:

"Why are you so embarrassed about this…?"

"Because Sonny… because I don't want you to think I am a weak…you know…"

If he would look at me he would know that I don't think that at all. He would see how much I love him and how adorably cute I think he is, how his confession has me in puddles over here. He sits up, still avoiding my eyes and reaches for the light. After he turns it off he lies down on his other side and he softly says:

"Let's go back to sleep…"

I stretch myself out behind him and then line up against his body. I wrap my arm around him and pull softly until his back is flush against my chest, his bottom is cushioned against my crotch and our legs are entangled together. My mouth is right by his ear and I smile when I feel his hand, slightly insecurely, find mine. He laces our fingers together and sighs deeply. And while he slowly relaxes against me I whisper with my lips against his ear:

"Perfect imperfections…"

I feel him smile but he doesn't say anything. His body is now like warm liquid against me and I mumble softly:

"I think I just fell in love with you a little bit more…"

This time he squeezes my hand and I can hear the happiness in his voice when he whispers:

"You better…"

**Will's POV**

The sun is painting the sky with beautiful colours, and the soft sounds of the waves across the shore make this a perfect scene. We are here on the beach with a group of friends enjoying a lovely summers day. T is lying in the sand next to me, still recovering from yet another hot dog eating contest. Ben is sitting close to Abigail and JJ is trying to find something to eat in our almost empty bags. Sonny is sitting next to him and decides to help him by searching a few bags for him. I use the time to just stare at my boyfriend, his dark hair standing up and his face slightly red from the sun. He is wearing a bright blue shirt and I smile happily when I think about the broad shoulders the shirt is covering. When he looks up his eyes meet mine and he smiles a a slightly shy smile. He always gets a bit shy when he catches me staring at him and I think it only makes staring at him even more worth it. T seems to have regained some strength and he takes a stroll towards the water. I see him pick up something from the sand and when he returns he teasingly sticks it in Sonny's face. I have never seen Sonny jump up like that, and I have definitely never seen him run away like a little girl afraid of spiders. His voice is slightly higher than normal when he stands still to hold his hands out, ready to push T away who I walking slowly towards him:

"T, keep that thing away from me…"

"It is just a dead crab, Sonny…"

"I am not kidding, T… one more step and you are out of a job."

T just laughs and doesn't stop walking, and all Sonny can do is walk backwards. I have never seen this but he seems genuinely scared.

"T, You are fired…now go away…"

Suddenly he goes for the sprint and he runs straight towards me. He pulls me up and hides behind me while his strong arms lock around my waist.

"Protect me."

I can't help but laugh, but I do feel his heart pounding and thus I shake my head at T:

"Let it go T…"

He throws the crab back in the water and looks at Sonny:

"Afraid of a dead crab and then you need your boyfriend to protect you… truly disappointing Kiriakis."

Sonny pulls me away towards the water and shouts over his shoulder:

"You better go look for a job, funny guy…"

The sun is slowly setting and I feel how Sonny's arm slips around my waist. His left hip aligns with my right and my arm slides around him. When our feet touch the water we slowly walk over the sand. I look at him from aside and smile:

"You OK, tough guy?"

He bows his head and sighs:

"Don't make fun of me please…"

"So what's the story with the crabs…?"

"My brothers always thought it was funny so they did that since I was a little boy. And then once the crab was not dead and almost grabbed my face… That's when I decided to hate crabs…"

I smile tenderly and pull his hips a bit closer. He looks at me briefly and then shrugs:

"I guess I am not the tough guy you thought I was…"

I lean over and softly kiss his cheek. When I let go we stand still and when our eyes meet I lean in again to kiss his lips. My hand cup his face and when we let go I whisper with my lips against his:

"Perfect imperfections."

He smiles widely and I pull him in for a tight hug. I lean against his strong body while the water softly strokes our feet, and his arms are safely around me. The sun falls into the water and while my breath warms his skin I whisper:

"I just fell in love with you a little bit more…"

His arms squeeze me so tight it almost hurts and I hear the smile in his voice when he answers:

"You better…"

**Sonny's POV**

"Why do you suddenly don't want to go there… I thought we were going ahead with it…"

"I changed my mind."

"Why?"

I don't understand this sudden change of mind. We both wanted to see India and decided to take a two week trip this summer, and just now, during dinner, he said he is rethinking it and suggested France as our holiday destination.

"What's wrong with France….?"

"What?"

"Why don't you want to think about France…?"

I look at him in silence and I shake my head with a visible irritation. He seems to shrink a few inches and avoids my eyes.

"Will…?"

When he looks at me just briefly I know he is embarrassed. I try to think of a reason why that could be, but I am completely in the dark. His fingers fiddle with the salt and pepper shaker and eventually I stand up and kneel next to his chair. I take the shaker away from him and hold his hands in mine. When he finally looks at me I ask:

"Why don't you want to go to India…?"

"Have you read those brochures?"

I nod, still unsure where he is heading. He bites his bottom lip and I can feel the tension in his body. Only after a long pause he says:

"We need vaccinations…."

I frown and shrug:

"So… it's not like that is very expensive or anything…"

He drops his shoulder and I can see in his eyes I am not getting him. My brain is trying to connect all the dots and when I have I cannot hide a little smile.

"Oh great… now you're laughing at me."

"No babe, just smiling…"

"Much better."

I stand up and pull him up so we can go over to the couch. I sit down and pull him against my chest. Our hands find each other almost automatically and I lean down to plant a kiss in his hair.

"It is just a needle, Will…"

"That's the whole point, Sonny… they are going to stick that in me…"

"I will hold your hand…"

"Doesn't change the fact they are going to put a needle inside of me…"

I am laughing softly in his hair and he shakes his head:

"You have no compassion… you are a bad boyfriend right now…"

He pulls himself lose and walks over to the table to start cleaning up. I watch him from a distance for a little bit and then I walk over to help him. We don't speak and after a while I am slightly afraid he is angry with me. When everything is sorted he walks into the bathroom and soon I hear the water falling from the shower. I feel bad and am not sure what to do. I am still pondering on the best course of action when he walks out of the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel. His blond hair dripping water on his perfect shoulders and chest, and I cannot keep my eyes away from him. I follow him to the bedroom where he is looking for some underwear and sweats.

"Will…"

He looks up and smiles at me, shyness covering his face:

"I'm sorry Sonny… I guess I have to grow a pair…"

I shake my head:

"If you don't want to go to India we will go somewhere else."

He smiles now, almost tenderly:

"I was wrong… you are a good boyfriend."

We must both me smiling like loons over here, but it feels so good. He continues:

"We are going to India and I will get the shots… but you are holding my hand and afterwards you can kiss the sting away…"

He wiggles his eyebrows and in less than a second I am holding him in my arms while I pull the little towel from his waist. I almost growl while I push him onto our bed and he laughs happily when my hands touch his skin. While I straddle his hips my shirt goes over my head and his hands are already working on my belt. When I lean down again I rest our foreheads together. His hands hold my face and I whisper teasingly:

"You are afraid of needles… you big baby…"

His big blue eyes are flashed towards me and he whispers:

"Let's just say it is a perfect imperfection…"

We both laugh and I nod happily:

"Just so you know… I did just fall in love with you a little bit more…"

He pulls my face closer and just before he captures my mouth with his he breaths:

"You better…"

**Will's POV**

The Town Square is busy and buzzing with people having a good time. It is the annual Salem event and the square is filled with activities and little market stands. I feel Sonny's hand warm in mine and feel a glow of happiness inside me when I realise how natural it feels to walk here like this. We slowly pass some stands and suddenly I feel a tension in his body, while his fingers seem to clutch around my hand. I frown and follow his eyes towards two clowns entertaining a group of children. I look at Sonny again and see how he is a bit pale around his nose.

"Sonny?"

He looks at me and takes a breath.

"Yeah…"

"You OK?"

"Sure."

He smiles, but it isn't the same smile as he usually flashes at me. He tries to ignore it though and pulls me away from the town square towards the park. I let him take me there and we soon see his parents sitting in the grass with a picnic basket. We join them and his mother hands us a sandwich, obviously happy to catch up with us.

"Did you go to the town square yet?"

"We did."

I frowns and add to Sonny's answer:

"Until Sonny got weird and practically dragged me away from there…"

He shrugs and just takes another big bite from his sandwich to have an excuse not to speak.

"Great defence Sonny… just stuff your mouth full with food…. but sooner or later you are going to tell me what happened there."

A dark red covers his cheeks and I cannot hide the smile on my face. I don't know what happened, but I cannot wait to hear it. He swallows and before he can take another bite I grab his wrists:

"Common babe…. Tell me."

He shakes his head and looks at his mother:

"Great sandwich mum…"

His parents just smile and I mumble:

"Don't change the subject…"

My hands are still locked around his wrists and he decides to play the game a bit differently. He looks at me and winks:

"You are handsome today…"

I frown and raise my eyebrows. He leans in and kisses me softly on the lips and suddenly I realise my hands are now cupping his face. When we let go he smiles a million watt smile and takes another bite of his sandwich. His parents are just laughing at our tease and I shake my head:

"Don't worry Kiriakis… I will find out."

We enjoy our day out together, and it is at the end of the day when we go over to the coffee house to close up. Ben needs to go and so we take over and together we get started on cleaning up. We suddenly hear a knock and I open the door to let the two clowns in who we saw earlier on the town square.

"Sorry guys… we know it is after closing time, but we are dying for a cup of coffee…"

I look at Sonny and see a slight panic on his face, and I am even more surprised when he says:

"Yeah uhm… uhm… Will why don't you help them and then I go to my office to do… to do… something."

Before I can respond he is gone and I make the two coffees to go. When the door closes behind them Sonny walks back into the coffee house. His eyes scan the room first though and suddenly I know what freaked him out this morning. When his eyes meet mine he knows I know and with a sigh he spreads his hands:

"Go ahead… laugh all you want…"

I do laugh a bit, but try to hide it as much as I can.

"Sonny, they are meant to be funny and friendly… you know…"

"They are creepy, Will… a fake smile all the time and then that scary white skin…"

He grabs a tray:

"Let's drop it…"

But I just lean over the counter and tease:

"My tough boyfriend is afraid of clowns…"

He turns around and before he responds his eyes meet mine. He swallows his words and his shoulder hang down. Then he sighs:

"You found me out… please don't leave me?"

I laugh while I walk over to him. He happily leans into my body while I wrap him up against my chest.

"I hate them Will… I can't help it."

"It's OK, babe…"

"So you are not leaving me…"

I kiss his neck softly and lick a trail from his ear to his jawline.

"No… I am not going to leave you…."

I softly push his body towards the door without letting him go. I turn the key around and close the blinds. I slowly push us passed all the windows to make sure all the blinds are closed. Then we move over to the light switches and I turn them off until only the little light at the counter is still on. Then I push him towards the couch and before he knows it he is on his back and I am on top of him. The air rushes out of him, but his happy smile and his hands eagerly reaching under my shirt is telling me more than a thousand words. I slowly open the buttons of his shirt and push the fabric away so my lips can find his nipples. He moans softly and mumbles:

"Wow Will… not the response I expected…"

I let go of his skin and look at him. His brown eyes are almost black with want and I lean in to kiss his lips.

"Son… baby… you should know by now that I like your perfect imperfections…"

His smile is bright as the sun and his eyes sparkle little stars my way. His fingers stroke my skin tenderly and I shiver from their touch.

"Will your trembling…"

I whisper softly, unable to hide the emotions in my voice:

"I have just fallen a little bit more in love with you…"

I almost drown in the darkness of his eyes and my hands lock over his head in his hair. I sigh, realising how my breath must stroke his skin:

"Everything you do… everything you are makes me fall a little bit more in love with you all the time, Sonny… I… I am just so in love with you…"

He is lying under me so calm and so perfect. His eyes never let go of mine and the way he lets me touch him tells me how much he loves me.

"Will…"

"Hmmm…"

"Never leave me…"

His arms wrap closely around me and I can feel his heart beat against my chest. And just before his lips find mine I whisper:

"Never…"

**Hope you all like this… please leave a comment as I love to know what you think of it!**


End file.
